


Strangers in the Night

by malamuhla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Jazz - Freeform, Jazz Club, M/M, big band, modern-ish AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malamuhla/pseuds/malamuhla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 60s was unforgiving to any remaining jazz clubs, but for uptown Chicago's little Rose Mill club it might not be too late with new coming singer Erwin Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fever

Cool air rushed through the open window of his bedroom—flakes of old, worn out paint starting to crumple and peel with the wind. Dusk was already beginning to fall over the rusted brick of the low buildings in Uptown Chicago. Broadway stretched a ways down, North and South, and the view from his window presented him the somber embrace of the remaining sunset on the horizon.

Levi paced around his bedroom; the floorboards beneath him creaking under the weight of years without repair. The record he'd left on all day played softly from his living room—the small space of his apartment only just barely the size he could afford with his salary, but he'd managed this far. Being a waiter in a failing jazz club hadn't been his best career choice, but it was what he had, and he'd take what he could get.

With a final drag of his cigarette Levi fastened the buttons of his cuffs before he chucked the butt from his mouth out of the open window. He looked over to see the wall clock reading 8:20. He still had a good ten minutes before he needed to be downstairs, but he was always one for punctuality.

He left the window open with hopes that the summer night's air might freshen up the place, and as he straightened his bow tie, licked his teeth, and combed his hair back in the mirror, he knew he was ready for work tonight.

Levi shut and locked his door—the rusted metal of the deadbolt jangled and fought against his efforts, though with a little manpower he was always able to shut it with the magic touch. With a quick lick of his fingers, he adjusted his eyebrows as he headed down the three flights of stairs. At ground level the building never looked like much save for the apartments, but below in the basement, was one of the sole remaining jazz clubs left in Chicago. 1966 had brought not only the new luxuries of rock n roll, but also the publicized death of jazz and big band, replaced with boys who wailed guitars and spat in the way of authority and grace.

The Rose Mill club was brilliant though—modest to most, the club was small and simple with dark mahogany floors built up by the rusted red of brick walls, all shrouded with deep yellows and reds of ambient lighting from above. The stage at the center was rounded and intimate with the audience, only a foot or so below. With about fifteen tables, it was obvious that the club never grew much bigger than it had in it's heyday as a speakeasy back in the age of prohibition, but after thirty years, the club aged gracefully, much like a fine wine.

Out on the floor, Levi could see Petra and Auruo fixing and straightening the fixtures on the tables—lighting candles and patting the seat cushions to comfortable perfection.

“Hey, Levi.” Petra waved as Levi made his way in from the back entrance of the club, conveniently adjoined with the fire exit of the apartment building above. He nodded his head to her as he made his way to the bar, Mike already scrubbing and drying the whiskey and wine glasses.

“You seem to be working a little late on those aren't you?” The smaller man sat at the bar, picking at the threads left by the leather over the counter.

“It won't take me more than a couple of minutes to finish these, you know that.”  
Levi just smiled at the big guy. He'd always been curious how the man—basically a yeti in disguise—had ever gotten away with being a bartender when he could barely see through the thick, blond bangs over his eyes. He'd told Levi it had been a talent of his that he could find his way around with his nose better than his eyes, and with that Levi left it with a shrug of his shoulders.

“You think it'll be a slow night again?” Levi asked as he stared at the front door, where the manager was arranging the host desk for the start of the night.

“I don't think so. We do have that new singer tonight, and I know for a fact he'll be bringing in a few more patrons than usual.” Mike looked down at Levi with a devilish grin. The raven grimaced at the thought of the club ever being more full than a dozen or more people. It seemed nearly impossible.

“I doubt it, Mike. This place hasn't seen more than the same three people since '55. It'll be slow, with or without a new singer.”

Mike shrugged, though his smug little smile was still present under the small scruff of his beard. Levi clicked his tongue before he slid out of the bar stool reached behind the bar for his waiter tray. If the night was going to be as slow as he thought, or as packed as Mike predicted, he'd need to be ready for it regardless.

__________

 

“I need a whiskey sour and a dry martini.” Levi looked back out on the floor as he waited at the bar for his drinks. The sea of people he couldn't have predicted filled the room wall to wall, and it left him entirely dumbfounded since it wasn't even 9 o'clock yet. The first—new—singer would be coming on in about five minutes, but for now, it was simply the band playing, and Levi couldn't help but shake his head.

“I told you it'd be packed tonight.” Mike laughed as he slid the waiter's drinks to him over the counter.

Levi shook his head more, speechless by the fact. “This guy must be good to warrant this many people.” Mike smiled as Levi wandered off into the crowd of filled tables, tray in hand as he wandered over heads with pardons and polite words.

After a few minutes of handing out drinks and appetizers from the kitchen, Levi was interrupted from an order with a patron—the entire floor looked up to the stage, silent and waiting like the second coming of Jesus. Levi took the opportunity to write down the few last orders he'd been given—with how packed the club was tonight he could never just rely on his memory to take every order.

As his pen hit the paper, he heard the band begin to roar—the saxophones starting soft and sensual accompanied by the sporadic clang of the piano, the smooth addition of the top hat of the drum filling the room with more soul than it'd seen in a decade. Without much hesitation, the song was brought to new heights by the tempo of fingers snapping—one pair—as velvet met with the microphone.

_You never know how much I love ya, Never know how much I care..._

Levi turned at the drop of a hat, the pen nearly slipping from his fingers as his head whipped to face the stage. Through the dim lighting—dull and accented with dark—Levi's eyes met with striking blue and completely caught off guard.

_When you put your arms around me, I get a feelin' that's so hard to bear. You give me fever._

Levi's breath hitched as the man sang to him. Their eyes were locked for what seemed like minutes—dancing around the words of the song, the message caught in the airwaves between them. The blond on stage was caught, hook, line, and sinker in Levi's gaze. His fingers snapped to the beat, and it seemed like the words escaping her lips were genuine and not fodder.

With as much courage as he could muster, Levi shook his gaze away as the room began to fill with sound once again—as if everything had stopped in that moment. He looked back to the woman sat before him, a look of concern in her eyes as she repeated her order again.

He made he way back to the bar several times through the night, all the while, his mind would give an excuse to let his eyes wander back to the stage every chance they got, though he never met the man's eyes again. He did, however, get a chance to really look at him. The man stood tall—taller than he'd hoped—with a strong build under the pressed brilliance of his tux. He had a strong face, a man's man's features fit with high cheekbones and prominent chin. A soft wave of blond, slicked locks framed those piercing eyes. Altogether he was packaged with the voice Levi could only describe as sultry and smooth, like the Devil asking for a simple car ride home.

Levi shuffled back to bar for what he thought was the hundredth time that night. The set was ending soon—typically an hour per singer, with two singers a night, was enough to get the patrons in and happy and out. The man was a classic—that much was true. Every song he sang was a beloved favorite, ranging from Sinatra to Crosby, and it was obvious he was a jazz junkie.

The small waiter sat at the bar as he waited for more drinks—patrons were beginning to leave, and for good reason. It was obvious that a large majority of the customers that night came for that new blond, and there wasn't much reason to stay after he'd gone off because there sure as hell was anyone who could top that tonight. 

Mike was filling a few more drink orders as he looked at the smaller man, a triumphant smirk on his face. Levi looked up to him, his face distorted with fatigue. He hadn't worked that hard in the club in years, and it showed.

“Where did that guy come from?” He huffed.

“I've known him for years. He came to me the other week asking of any clubs were searching for a singer. I told him we'd take him, so, here he is.”

Levi shook his head in wonderment. Looking up at the stage he could see the man finishing off his last song, smiling out in the crowd like he knew what he'd done to the people there. He did. And he liked it.

The smaller man turned back to the bar, only one of the five drinks he needed ready and waiting for his tray. Seemingly out of nowhere, like a figure emerging from the black, the blond came to sit next to Levi at the bar. How he was able to bypass the eager, chattering women was a surprise, but as luck would be on his side, the bar was tucked neatly in the corner on the far east side of the club.

Levi looked to his tentatively, his eyes lowered cautiously below his lashes as the man looked to him simultaneously. Like a wave hitting the shore the man spoke in a voice so different from how he sang. A deep baritone that melted with ever syllable.

“How did you like the set?” The man flashed a row of pearly whites. Confident and oh so conscious of himself.

“Well, I don't really know how you brought in this many people, but I'd say you were successful.” Levi kept his wits about him as he looked to the man. It was in moments like these that he was grateful for the constant solemn look of his features to hide was behind them.

“I'm a little surprised myself to say the least. I didn't think it'd turn out like this.”

“Well, you had me working all night regardless.”

“Is it so bad that you were working all night?...—uh, what was your name?” The blond held out his right hand, a pure smile on his lips.

Levi shook his hand cautiously. “Levi.”

“Levi. I'm Erwin. Erwin Smith,” He held Levi's hand a bit longer than was custom for men, but it seemed evident enough tonight that that wouldn't matter. “So, Levi. You said my set was successful, but you never answered if you liked it or not.” He kept that smile on his lips, handsome lips enough to die for.

“Like I said, I was working the whole time so I didn't get to hear much,” he paused, looking to the floor before he met Erwin's eyes with new conviction. “But, you were amazing I'd say.”

Erwin smiled from ear to ear—a blush at the tip of his ears hidden by the dark of the club. “That's what I like to hear.”

Levi scoffed, a natural reaction to such a cocky attitude. But with once had seemed as unattractive as extreme confidence, Levi found Erwin's smooth-talking approach to be something fresh, and with looks that added to the appeal, he was someone hard to ignore.

“Well, you're lucky I don't have to walk far to get home.” As just a joking segue for the conversation, Levi was shocked to be caught in Erwin's gaze once more, though now his eyes were less a sleight at polite conversation, and were something far more dangerous.

“Where do you live?” His tone was hushed under the vibration of the band. His voice so difficult to pull out from the noise surrounding them that he was unsure if what he heard was correct.

Levi paused; staring back at the man to gauge how to respond to such a simple question. But the answer was everything that mattered.

“...upstairs.” Barely just a whisper, Levi gave him the answer he wanted, regardless of how entirely true it was.

“Perfect.” Was all Erwin said.

Before Levi could speak past the rising lump in his throat, he turned at the sound of Mike coughing—five ready and waiting drinks spread over Levi's tray. The smaller man, flustered, took his tray with only one final look at Erwin, who did nothing but stare back at him.

Levi shook it off as he headed back onto the floor, tray practically shaking the drinks over his jittering fingers. He was never sure how propositions worked, but he was sure that what had just happened was something.

___________

 

At around eleven the club began to dissipate—patrons, scramblers, drunks, and band members alike packing up on a Friday night with the whole weekend before them. Levi was wiping down a few of the drink trays as the other waiters occupied themselves by clearing the table clothes ready to be washed in the back. Their aches and pains and complaints were heard loud and clear from the bar. Levi searched around for any sights of Erwin, but there was none, and admittedly he felt a bit of a fool for searching. Men were just as much a tease as women, he knew that much.

As the manager chased a few stragglers out of the door, Levi, done with his remaining duties, made his way to the back entrance of the club. He was extremely tired and knew that what he desperately needed was a good crash on his bed. Before he could make it to the back door, he was stopped in his tracks by the little chestnut, Petra.

“Levi! Tonight was crazy wasn't it?” The girl, standing just shy of Levi's height, was often at his beck and call. He often felt a bit bad for how easily she fawned over him, but he knew there wasn't much to do about it. “I'm so tired, but those tips were pretty nice, huh?” She giggled a bit awkwardly, but she was friendly enough.

“Heh, yeah. It was pretty rough tonight, but good business is good business.”

“Absolutely! Which is incredible, because you know how I've been trying to sing here for years and the manager kept saying no?” Levi nodded halfheartedly. “Well, he told me that since Erwin brought in so much business tonight that he'd let me sing, finally!” The excitement in her voice was palpable, and Levi was truly happy for her, but he was much to tired to share in her enthusiasm.

“That's great to hear, Petra. I'm sure it'll all go well.” She nodded spastically before she took the hint and stepped out of his way for the night. He waved back to the rest of his crew who were getting ready to head out, each in their own special way exhausted by what the night brought.

Levi took in a deep breath as he left through the heavy back door, and sighed into the back hallway of the apartment building. When he looked up he was a bit more shocked than he honestly should have been—but seeing Erwin leaned against the wall, still dolled up in his tux sucking down on the butt of what was left of his cigarette was an awfully beautiful sight to see.

The smaller man was silent as the door shut behind him, filling the silent echo of the barren hallway. Erwin looked to him under pale lashes, smoke bellowing around his face as he flicked the butt away. He stepped closer to Levi, predatory but cautious.

“You said you live upstairs?” Levi nodded slowly.

Without another word their lips crashed. The taste of fresh ash filling Levi's tongue was enough to burn him—ferocious lust and passion caught him in that moment. His face was held by Erwin's calloused fingers, rough and protective enough to guard him. Levi's eyes shut instantly, his legs nearly giving out under the weight of the world above them. His tongue traced over white teeth, the light smack of lips and tongues in an empty hallway caused alarm in him, but he knew there was no risk.

He tried to catch his breath a few times; trying his best to pull back from Erwin's embrace. After a moment he was able to catch him breath, huffing against Erwin's lips as his eyes fought to stay opened.

“That was a risky move.” No man would dare to pull a stunt like that on another man anywhere in America, not in the safety of an empty hallway.

“There's no risk. Men don't look at each other like that unless they understand what it means.” His voice was hushed but confident in what he said. He was right, of course, but Levi was still weary. If Erwin had pulled that on a man who wasn't sure, there's no saying what'd happen to him, not in this day and age.

“Upstairs?” A few blond bangs fell loose onto Erwin's forehead, the leftover glistening of sweat dotting his skin, caught by the fluorescent light. Levi nodded.

Levi wasn't sure in that moment how they'd made it up the three flights of stairs to his place—surely they'd kept their bodies locked in helpless rubbing and grinding along the way, stopping a few steps in for their lips to meet again. It was hedonistic and pathetic how they ached for each other. Lust had taken over in the moments between the first and third floor. The damn deadlock on his door being the only obstacle keeping them from instant gratification.

As he slammed the door shut behind him, Levi was pushed against it in that instant—his left leg lifting to wrap around Erwin's waist. His entire body was set aflame as they kissed—the friction enough to send him over the precipice of whatever this was. Erwin's fingers kneaded tenderly at the small of Levi's back, purposefully undoing the drawstring of his apron, letting it fall loosely down his body until it hit the floor, unwanted and unnecessary.

Levi could hardly speak against Erwin's skin, though he was barely able to muster a suggestion that they make it back to his bedroom instead of continuing where he was sure his neighbors could hear. Erwin complied eagerly, lifting the smaller man against himself, wrapping Levi's legs around him as he made his way back to the only other room in the small apartment.

He practically slammed Levi back onto the bed, taking the opportunity to undo the bow tie around his neck and his tux jacket. While he crawled from the front of the bed, Levi was able to kick his shoes off to the side before he was bewildered by the sight before him. Erwin held himself above the smaller man, his white dress shirt fitted to perfection around his form, the slight creases by the suspenders over his shoulders. 

After another moment their lips met against, wordless but meaningful. Levi pulled on the suspenders over Erwin's shoulders, letting them fall past his waist as the larger man snatched Levi's own bow tie away, flinging it somewhere behind them. They smiled against each other's mouths as they managed to rid Erwin's shirt and belt.

Erwin's undershirt spread across his chest, barely fitting over his built form. The fabric stretched, malleable and manipulated over his muscles as he pulled his clean over his head, tousling his perfect hair only just slightly. Levi stared at the smooth skin, pulled taut over firm abdominals, a ridge of flesh pulling to the center below his belly-button where his trousers blocked the view beneath.

Levi's gawking must've amused him, since Erwin could do no less than to smile at the smaller man's reaction. In some sort of reply, he supposed, Erwin bent to meet with the lower half of Levi's torso, his fingers toying with the buttons of Levi's waistcoat, letting it fall to his sides listlessly as he further worked his belt and trousers.

Levi sighed as Erwin undid each and every button of his dress shirt painfully slow. Kissing just below each advance, he pulled the shirt and undershirt up together, his lips brushing softly against his hot skin. His breathing became labored as Erwin stopped at his right nipple, taking it between his lips as he licked and nipped playfully at the rough skin. Levi was growing anxious, but he was already so lost in a haze that he'd already given himself to this man in so little time, and there was nothing to fight against.

Erwin pulled back after a few moments, stripping Levi to his underwear—the thin white fabric leaving nothing to the imagination. He stripped himself, his cock bouncing painfully prominent as he crawled back onto the bed above Levi. The smaller man was entirely flushed from the tips of his ears to his chest, the rest of his body a perfect candidate for porcelain.

They kissed another minute before Levi began to reach to the nightstand at his right. Erwin looked up and over to see his struggles, but guessed correctly in thinking he was searching for something. He pulled himself up with a low grunt as he reached over for Levi, with nothing on the surface of the nightstand besides a lamp, Erwin took the liberty of reaching into the small drawer, lifting the first thing he could get his fingers on in the dark.

He pulled out a jar of Vaseline petroleum jelly, looking at it with a perplexed expression. He cocked his eyebrow to Levi who just shook his head. 

“Give me that,” he snatched it from Erwin's hand before falling back on the bed, his legs still spread around Erwin's. The blond complied with a shrug before his lips found Levi's again. His kisses fell lazily from Levi's mouth, down his chin, chest, his stomach working taut beneath his touch. Erwin let out a few breathy laughs as his fingers pulled at the waistband of Levi's underwear.

“What?” He heard above him with a concerned tone.

“No, nothing. It just...reminds me of a song is all.” His breath fell hot against Levi's skin, sending a trail of unforgiving goosebumps down his stomach. Levi just sighed as Erwin slid the fabric of his underwear down his legs, letting him feel the cool night air on his skin. Under their hushed tones, they heard the ambiance of the city outside Levi's window—something the man had taken for granted over the years he's lived there. It was calm, relaxing, and a soundtrack to summer love.

In a flash, Erwin snatched the jar of Vaseline from Levi's hand, opening the cap as his lips kissed the length of Levi's hard cock. He was pink and wet under him, and Erwin was just as enthralled by the sight of a rare painting.

Without having the ask, Erwin knew what Levi wanted him to do with the jelly, and it was ingenious to say the least. He dipped two fingers in, lathering them as best he could with the limited space between him and bed. His tongue began to lave at the sweet skin of Levi's length as his fingers spread and teased the tight skin of his entrance. Levi instantly surged at the touch—his back arching as his fingers dug into the bare sheets of his bed. He hissed as Erwin thrust his fingers forward, all the while he took Levi in his mouth, his tongue working of the head as his cheeks hollowed around him.

Erwin worked him for a few minutes—sucking him gently as his fingers filled and eased Levi to relax. He'd never wanted so badly not to hurt something, to be delicate and careful with his hands.

He lifted himself slowly, eying at Levi below him—the glow of the lights from the window illuminating the soft curves of his body, his skin dancing in the chill of the air, pale and begging. He kissed him again as he spread Levi's legs further around his waist, his cock jutting greedily against the little ring of muscles.

Levi stared up at him lazily. They'd been so quiet since they made it back to his room, so few words spoken that it all seemed something like a dream. He reached his arms up, hooking his hands around Erwin's neck, pulling their faces closer, their eyes searching in the night.

Erwin took a short breath as he urged forward, his length plunging slowly as his grip guided it. Levi held a noise in his throat through the motion, taking short, labored breaths while his fingernails dug deep into the skin at Erwin's neck. Their noses bumped once Erwin buried himself deep in Levi, his heat engulfing him entirely in one thrust. They breathed the hot air between them for a second, adjusting to their position.

After a moment, Erwin gave a peck at the tip of Levi's nose as he pulled back, slowly at first. With more ambition he thrust quicker, gauging Levi's reaction of a muffled moan. With gracious acceptance, Erwin buried himself again and his face into Levi's shoulder, teeth grazing against his skin as he hissed and grunted in lieu of pure sinner's sensation. 

His pace grew increasingly as they eased forward—eventually the natural speed met as they kissed, bit, and spoke nonsense against their skin. Erwin grew breathless as his thrust became sporadic. He held himself above Levi wearily; the muscles of his back accentuated by the night's illumination as his arms began to shake between him. He felt a tightening deep in his groin, he was so close and lost in himself and Levi. Levi's nails nearly broke skin while his moans heightened with abandon. His toes curled, his thighs shook anxiously, and he came the moment Erwin hit that little button of nerves.

Erwin's breath was cut short the moment he saw Levi writhe beneath him. His cum spread and pooled at his stomach, little streaks highlighted by the moon. With only a few thrusts more, Erwin released himself, buried to the hilt in Levi—the heat only urging him further in his orgasm.

The blond nearly collapsed on top of Levi, his arms practically giving out below him. His panting was low and deep as he fell over to Levi's right, falling onto his back with a heavy sigh. His chest rose and fell to no rhythm, stars beginning to cloud his vision in the corners. He looked over to Levi as his breathing began to even out, Levi's expression just as tired and pleasured as his own, and he thought for a moment how beautiful the other man was. He was small, yes, but with his porcelain skin, contrasted only by raven black hair, with a soft face and intense eyes, he was something of a doll in Erwin's eyes.

Levi eyed him up and down quizzically, his lips parted as he huffed. They stared at each other for a moment, their eyes simply dancing over each other's skin, soaking in the fact of their transgressions they oh-so-loved to partake in. Levi was the first to smile, to his own surprise. Erwin gave him a smirk in return as he pushed his head further into the pillow below it.

“I was tired before, but now...” Levi began, the sudden noise in the otherwise quiet room shocking him. “I realize how overworked I really am now.” He let out a lazy laugh as he spoke, his chest bobbing up and down lightly in the silhouette.

“Then sleep. I can leave if you'd like me to.” It was a bit soon to suggest he'd go already, but Erwin was never good with the dynamics of sleeping over.

Levi shook his head into a pillow. “You don't have to.” He gave another smile, more gentle and soothing this time. With that, Erwin couldn't help the blush from his cheeks. He was never sure if he believe in love at first sight or not—he sometimes even doubted if true love ever truly exists—but this was something...it was definitely something.

Erwin got up from the bed, the urge hitting him as it often did after sex. Levi sat up curiously as he watched the man fish something from the floor before he came back with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter tucked neatly in his hand. In naked glory he stalked back to the bed, falling back against the pillow again with his left arm tucked beneath his head.

“You're a Lucky Strike man?” Levi teased as he watched Erwin light the cigarette between his lips, picking one from the pack for himself. Erwin lit Levi's for him as the smaller man came to lay his head against his chest.

“Indeed I am. Have been for sixteen years.” His lips curled humorously around the paper. Levi chucked as he pat his hand playfully against Erwin's stomach.

“Good to hear. Been ten for me.” He swallowed the drag playfully, letting the smoke and the night fill the room around them slowly.


	2. Something Stupid

Erwin woke to the sound of a few doves cooing outside of the window—a little in a daze, he searched around the unfamiliar bedroom. He'd gone upstairs with Levi the night before, he couldn't have forgotten that, but in the daze and hastiness of their courtship, he hadn't taken the time to realize his surroundings.

Levi's apartment was hilariously small. He'd carried Levi a mere ten steps from the front door back to the bedroom and even the bedroom was little more than a cramped box with hardly room for more than a bed and a dresser. He noticed even then that most of his furniture must have been hand-me-downs, years of wear and tear showing through peeled paint, worn brass, and kicks and scraps over corners. Erwin had been used to a lot more in his life, but he admired a modest living.

He took in a deep breath, a deep scent of soap and genuine cleanliness filling his nose. He looked down to see Levi splayed across his chest, black hair slightly damp and a fresh undershirt covering what his sheets would not. Erwin figured he must've gotten up in the night to bathe, but what caused the tightening in his heart was the idea that Levi'd volunteered to lay back down with him, ear to heart. He smiled a bit, intoxicated by the fact and honestly overwhelmed by how simple things had been in the matter of minutes. 

There wasn't much courting, that's for certain, but what was had felt effortless—natural and warranted. As if meeting and sleeping with Levi was the next logical step in his night after performing. It seemed so strange how the years of hiding and sneaking resulted in something so absolute and flawless. He'd had no clue how Levi would react to his advances after their eyes had met, but he sought the courage—if he failed, he'd only be stigmatized by one man who may or may not have received the messaged—but he succeeded. But Levi didn't feel like a conquest like some had felt in the past. Levi knew just as well as he had—he guessed—that they would meet.

Erwin brushed his fingers through the dampened mop of hair at his chest, soothing his nails over the soft skin below. He felt Levi fidget and scrunch his face a bit as a rebuttal; he was reminded of a squirrel in a way. 

He shut his eyes, soaking in the cool morning air as he began to hum—his throat coarse and worn from the night before, only to enhance the scat melody, though bless his soul he could never fear to be so talented with his voice.

____________

 

Levi began to stir, the melodic vibrations beneath him shook gently, like some sort of soft alarm to wake. Eyes still shut, his ears listened to what was waking him.

_...you know how I feel._

_Sun in the sky, you know how I feel._

_Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel..._

Levi's eyes began to blink open slowly, short lashes batting gently against the skin he laid upon. He searched around the room, eyes adjusting to the morning sun shining through his open window.

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me._

_Hmmmmmm...and I'm feelin' good..._

The smaller man turned his head to see Erwin humming and singing softly above him. His chest lifting and falling with the words that quivered his lips and throat. Levi had been the one to ask him to stay, sure, but he wasn't confident enough the night before to think that the man would. Earlier than morning he'd woken to the sight of Erwin sleeping—something couples never got to witness even months into their relationship, but even after a quick smoke and a bath, his bed was still filled with the man and he was even happy for it. Even now, waking again to the sight of him—singing no less—was novel and unpredictable.

“Is singing all you ever do?” Levi asked with a croaky voice, eyes squinted and throat dry from sleep.

Erwin looked down to the smaller man at his chest, his melody halted only slightly by the interruption. “I wish, but not quite.” He laughed haughtily, his fingers weaving through Levi's bangs as a good morning gesture.

Levi stared up at him, a scrutinizing look on his face. “So if you had it your way, that's all you'd do?”

“That and sleep, I guess.”

Levi wiggled a bit out of Erwin's grip, sitting up on the cooler edges of the mattress, stretching up with a contented grunt and sigh. Erwin watched as the bottom hem of his undershirt lifted above the jut of his hips, the waistband of his underwear dangerously low. An eyebrow lifted accusingly, his fingers tapping anxiously at his chest. The smaller man peered over mid stretch, a yawn threatening to released.

“...What?”

Erwin shook his head before he reached out with his arms, pulling Levi back against his chest.

“What time is it? You don't have anywhere to be?” As if projecting his hopes into the universe, he waited for a sign.

“Mm, no I don't. Unless you're begging me to leave?” A smile curled Erwin's lips.

“Quite the opposite in fact,” Levi began, his fingers tracing circles on Erwin's stomach; the surprising toned muscle beneath jumping and reacting to his touches. “You slept naked, so I guess you were planning to stay a while.”

“I didn't mean to. Tuxes aren't exactly prime sleepwear.”

“That's true,” Levi let out a breathy laugh. “And I don't think anything I have could fit you without being ripped in two.”

Erwin laughed at that, shaking the both of them if not the bed frame as well. He seemed like a giant in comparison to Levi—well past the six foot mark, he was an ideal candidate for the perfect specimen, and Levi was sure he knew that.

After a few moments of silence, Levi was sure the conversation had ended, and perhaps the entire affair had, but he was surprised at how easy it was for the nothingness to linger. He felt Erwin's hand, warm and inviting, against his shoulder, flexing and gripping like a cat kneading the sheets. He didn't want him to leave; he wanted to know Erwin in much the same way he figured Erwin wanted to know him.

“About last night,” Levi spoke hesitantly. “How did you manage to get all of those people into the club? I mean, it doesn't surprise me since your voice is enough to make women faint.”

Erwin smiled again. “I'm not sure. It wasn't like I told more than a couple people I had a gig last night, but I suppose word got around.”

“So people know you?”

“Apparently. I'd done some club hopping a few years back, but it's been pretty dry recently.”

“That's what amazes me. We haven't had that many people in the club in eons, and yet you filled it entirely.” Levi shook his head against Erwin's chest in amazement. As wonderful as Erwin was, he never thought jazz was still popular enough to bring in an audience that size, especially at a no-name club in a basement.

“Everyone always told me I was destined to sing, but I'm just as amazed as you.” The blond laughed, though obviously he felt a bit jarred to be talking about his talents. He seemed like a modest man to say the least, humbled and thankful for what he had.

“Was it what you always wanted to do?” Levi turned his neck to stare up at him, flipping his body around on the bed to face him better.

“If I told you what I always wanted to be you wouldn't believe me.”

“Try me.” Levi grinned playfully, nudging his head into the man's ribs excitedly.

“Alright. I always wanted to be a teacher.” He stared at Levi, waiting for the reaction he was sure would be him laughing.

“...A teacher?” Levi asked, gauging how serious Erwin had been.

“Yep.”

Levi stayed silent for a moment—it was too hilarious to be true, but the more thought he gave it, the more he could see how well Erwin could fit into the environment.

“Hmm, I can kind of see it. Do you really like kids or something?”

Erwin pondered that for a second. He never really gave it much thought to whether he inherently enjoyed kids.

“Maybe, I guess. I've never really thought about it. What about you? Did you always want to be a waiter?” He teased.

“Of course not, but I guess I never really planned on being anything. After high school I kind of just...drifted. I never had much on my mind.” Levi's eyebrows knitted a bit at the memory—he'd always been a sort of wanderer—no real direction or idea of where he was going.

“How'd you end up here then?”

“Mm, I moved here from Wheaton on my eighteenth birthday. My parents—being religious and all—couldn't've cared less about their gay son leaving, so I headed here. I was able to find this place while I was living at a friend's place and working day and night shifts at any restaurant I could get a job at,” he paused for a second, retracing his steps and thinking twice about what he'd just told this man. Erwin wasn't asking for a life story, and Levi hadn't intended to share, but he'd been invoked to somehow. “Sorry, that was a bit more than necessary.” He kept a straight face, but tried his best to laugh it off.

“Nothing wrong with that,” Erwin granted him a bit of humility for his pitiful life. For what it was worth, he gave him some humor. “I'm sorry you're from Wheaton.” He sneered at the thought of the town, where most, if not all of it's residence held a Bible in their right hand.

Levi laughed with him. It was enough that Erwin understood, and even more so that he pardoned Levi's past. It meant more than he ever could imagine.

“What about yourself? If you didn't plan on singing, how'd it turn out that way?”

Erwin let out a deep sigh, like he was preparing himself to tell a tale, his mouth moving lazily to form the words. “Mmm, after I graduated I didn't have much to do. There were no teaching jobs available in my hometown and I really wasn't too keen on moving back there anyways. I was able to find a place downtown with some of the money I saved up while I was in school, found a job as a car salesmen,” he paused for the moment to let Levi laugh at the image. “but I couldn't do that for more than a few months. I found a club willing to let me audition, and I guess it just snowballed from there.”

Erwin's fingers worked deftly over the fabric of Levi's shirt, unconsciously smoothing and creasing it, like he had nothing better to do with his time. Levi nodded with understanding. As much as he wanted to think that Erwin was somehow better than the rest, he still fell into a sort of planned path he never wanted. His skills and talent dictated what was planned for his life, and there wasn't much he could do about it. At least it seemed like he enjoyed it.

They laid there for another hour—shifting the conversation between the weather, the club, last night's tango, and what they had planned for the weekend. Nothing, it seemed, was what their time amounted to, and it almost felt like it didn't even exist in Levi's tiny bedroom. They were simply there, sharing in each other and their skin. 

They kissed lazily for half an hour when the conversations began to run dry, when there was nothing better to do, but they never went for more. They would see each other again—Erwin was bound to sing for the club at least a few more times if for some reason the manager didn't try to persuade him into a contract, and Levi would be right there in that little box of an apartment, waiting around for nothing to change things.

Erwin left around noon—gathering his clothes up reluctantly though he insisted he'd taken up too much of Levi's day already. Though Levi wanted to protest, he figured it was best for him to leave on a good note. Besides, it wouldn't hurt him to clean his place the rest of the day.

The blond left him with a chaste kiss and a promise to see him soon.

 

___________________

 

Erwin was weightless as he walked back into the club Monday morning the next week. The manager had practically begged him to come in for a consultation and a schedule of nights to sing, with a set list recommended by the band. He had no room to complain. He rather liked the little club, and all of it's “amenities”, at least in terms of fine, young waiters.

He was glad the manager had called him in, though he was a little surprised to see that they'd had a guest. The little red-head he recognized from the other night was sitting with the manager in his office, a giddy smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

 

____________________

 

Levi hadn't seen Erwin in a little over a week—they had both been busy working, though Erwin didn't have a planned gig at the club until that Friday. He was patient enough, but when he came into work Friday evening, he was surprised to see that on Mike, Auruo, and a few of the part-time waiters were around setting the tables.

“Where's Petra?” he asked as he walked over behind the bar to grab a broom and a dust pan.

Mike looked at him like he'd grown a second head. “What, she didn't tell you? She's singing tonight.”

The realization hit Levi like a ton of bricks. “Oh, shit. I forgot. I didn't know she was singing tonight though. Is she going on before Erwin?”

Mike's brows furrowed beneath his shaggy bangs. Apparently Levi had missed a ton of memos. “She's...going on with Erwin. They're doing some duets.”

Now Levi was staring at Mike blankly. His eyes serious and questioning as his eyebrows knit together.

“I didn't hear about this...when was this planned?”

“Earlier this week. The manager told me Petra was more than eager to do so, and I guess Erwin was pretty excited about it too.”

“Oh.” Levi let it sink in for a moment. It obviously meant nothing, and he was happy that Petra was finally getting her well-deserved chance, but something was eating at him. Like he'd missed some sort of opportunity here and that his faults were being thrown back in his face.

For a half hour he swept the same five feet of floor—the sound of the broom echoing deep in his head even as the band was setting up on stage. The manager walked out of his office, spewing out orders and exciting vocabulary as he reiterated the huge amount of patrons coming in that night. Levi rolled his eyes at another tough night of waiting, but in the back of his mind he was nervous, more than he'd ever been since he started working there.

“Mike, I need a drink, please!” Levi whipped his head around to see Petra storming out of the back room in full garb. An emerald green number hanging just below her knees, hugging tightly around the subtle curves of her body, thick haltered straps tied tightly around her neck. She turned to Levi as she headed to the bar, a nervous jitter immediately replaced with an excited grin. “Levi! How do I look?” She did a quick turn, not an inch of fabric swaying from her form.

“...You look beautiful, Petra, really.” He gave her a tight smile. She did. She really did, he thought, but something was holding back his own enthusiasm. She noticed it, and he instantly regretted himself.

“Oh, thank you.” She gave him a chaste smile as she headed back for the bar, grabbing the small shot of whiskey Mike poured for her. She slammed the glass down with a sour face before she headed back to the room she'd come from, practically slamming the door behind her.

Mike eyed Levi quizzically as the smaller man headed over to the bar stools, setting them up one by one. “You know she's been jonesing for you since the day she met you, right?” The blond's voice was as hushed as Levi would've asked him to keep it. Levi told nobody about his preferences, but he was sure a few could've figured it out sooner or later, and Mike was one of them.

“I know. I just—“ he cut himself off before he dug himself a deeper hole. He went about his duties while the manager was getting ready to let people through the door.

They began to fill the place immediately, drinks and food orders leaving the chefs and waitstaff more than busy for the time of night. It was nearing seven, and while the band played, the customers went about merrily with conversation and excited gab about the singers tonight. They'd be coming out any second now, and Levi could feel his heart thrumming anxiously.

Erwin came out after an introduction by the band, the pianist playing lazily in the background as the blond—looking as mouth-watering as the week before—made his way onto the stage, red-head in hand and a deceptive smile on his face. It looked like the same man from last week, that was for sure, but the air around him seemed different. There was a new confidence billowing around him, like the room was reborn for having him in it.

Levi stared at him as he guided Petra on stage, a sudden clench of his heart, a tightening in his throat at the sight. He was so beautiful, and Petra, eager and sexy beside him fit right in like a puzzle piece. Levi felt ashamed—he knew what was going on. He understood what he was thinking, what his mind and body were relaying to him in genuine absurdity. 

He set down the drink on the table in front of him, his eyes never leaving the stage even as he made his way to the back, pushing the door into the bathroom with a thud. He went to the sinks where a man was standing, washing his hands as he gave Levi a hello as he came in. Levi just looked at him before he rested his weight with his hands against the side of a sink. He stared into the mirror for a minute, the man leaving the room slowly, staring at Levi questioningly. Alone in the room Levi got to look at himself closely.

_Jealous. Really? Jealous of Petra—of a girl who's head-over-heels for YOU?_

He shook his head—taking the moment to himself to adjust his bangs back behind his ears. He had tables waiting for him, and he wasn't one to slack on the job. He sighed as he made his way back out onto the floor, his eyes purposefully avoiding the stage. The band had started up a song he'd never heard before. A twinge of Spanish guitar setting the air with sensuality and latent romance. Erwin and Petra sat on bar stools, microphones in hand as they stared idly at each other, perfect smiles on perfect faces on a perfect night. 

Levi's will died out fast as he lifted his chin at the first note of their voices in perfect unison. He was hurt at the first syllables, his chest pounding with each pluck of the strings.

_I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me,_

_And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me._

_And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two,_

Levi stared as Erwin's eyes never left Petra's, the atmosphere between them evident by the lyrics they voiced and the look they couldn't share around them. Levi felt a small well of anger as he followed Erwin's line of sight—it shifted as the next line of the song continued, and while he wasn't facing Petra any longer, his eyes appeared to be searching. A lump began to form in the base of Levi's throat, despite how dry it was as he felt Erwin's eyes find his. They locked, in much the same way as they had the week before, but it was different.

_And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like “I love you”._

Levi nearly ran to the bar, unaware if whether Erwin was still looking at him or not, but he could hardly care. This man was toying him, trapping him in something he'd never known or dared to know before in his life. Levi was not a loving man—he didn't care much for it. Even searching in bars for the right kind of man was something he never felt the need to take part in. What he found with Erwin wasn't planned, and it wasn't even plausible the more thought he gave it. Erwin was something higher—he was full of this kind of stuff. The corny kind of love kids found with pets or women found in novels. He couldn't play this game that Erwin was offering him, he didn't want to nor did he feel any inclination that Erwin was forcing him. It was like a subtle invitation at Erwin's request.

The night and day they'd shared the week before was some kind of fluke, Levi figured. Sure, he'd wanted Erwin to stay because who wouldn't want him to? The man was more than Levi could've imagined, and he was eager to spend as much time with him as he was granted, but he never thought the feelings could go this far this soon. 

He smoothed back his hair as he sat at the bar, waiting for a few drink orders, Mike looking at him like he knew what was happening, but he never could. Levi felt like a child—his emotions running rampant, ones he'd never been bothered with before over a man that shouldn't have given him a second thought.

Whatever Erwin meant to do to Levi with a simple line of a song must've worked, because the waiter was caught now between wanting to violently hit him and take him back to his place and violate him in the worst way.

Mike filled his orders and the night continued in much the same way as it had the previous week. After Erwin and Petra's duet (with a roar of cheers and applause no less), the band played an instrumental song before Petra came up for a single song, and Erwin after her with a few songs to round out the night. Levi didn't look at him again for his entire set.

After the crowd began to slow, and the night began to end—customers filing out slowly near midnight—Levi wanted desperately to find Erwin, though also tempted to just leave without a single word. What surprised him was that even after he'd talked to, and praised Petra twice after closing, he didn't see Erwin once. He though he might've been in the back hallway like last time, but even as Levi left the floor hesitantly near one am, he wasn't met with the sight of the man.

He even went about walking the length of the staircase slowly in case Erwin thought to catch up with him. Even his last shred of hope, that maybe, just maybe, he was waiting at his apartment was shattered with the barren, old white paint of his front door. He was acting ridiculous and he knew it, but he couldn't seem to help himself with the thought of Erwin.

Levi nabbed a bath after he got inside, nearly falling asleep in the tub as he took his time scrubbing and cleaning like he hadn't bathed in days. It was near two am by the time he was drying himself off; ruffling his hair damp before he pulled on a clean pair of underwear and wife-beater. He fell back on his bed with a deep sigh, letting his arms fall wherever they may as he shut his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him, not before he heard a soft pounding on his front door.

Levi's eyes snapped open quickly, and he looked around the tiny room for a moment wondering if his ears were playing tricks on him. Though it was silent for another moment, before he could convince himself he'd been fooled, another round of soft taps made their way to him room.

He nearly leapt from his bed, his feet pounding against the old wood floor as he made his way to the front door, though he gave himself a moment to calm down, bringing out the irritated drawl of someone who'd been woken up in the middle of the night. He took in a deep, hesitant breath as he opened the door slowly, greeted quite expectantly by the sunshine of Erwin's face.

“Hi,” the blond said, nearly out of breath and slightly pink in the cheeks. He wasn't wearing his tux—in fact he seemed to be in something a bit more casual, though no less professional. He smoothed down the thin black tie he now wore around his neck, in pure contrast of the white dress shirt he was wearing. He was in black slacks, and in his hand appeared to be a record sleeve and a bottle of wine.

Levi peered up at him, a look of pure disbelief on his face. “What the hell are you doing, it's two in the morning you asshole.” He practically spat the words in his face, but he couldn't deny how undeniable happy he actually was to see him. His entire night had been spent worrying, and even though he made it seem like he'd been woken from sleep, there wasn't a chance he'd be catching a wink that night.

“I know, I'm sorry,” the blond huffed. “I am, I just...wondered if we could spend another night together.” His voiced was hushed but honest as he held up the bottle and record. He looked like a stray puppy, like he had found the home he wanted to stay in.

“You're unbelievable.” Levi said it in jest—a smile threatening his lips as he held the door open for Erwin to come in. “Hurry, hurry. I'm only in my underwear for heaven's sake.”

The blond entered graciously, making his way to the tiny kitchen of his own accord and setting the bottle down on the corner of the closest counter. Levi turned to him, hand on hip as he shut the door behind him. He looked at Erwin in disbelief, shaking his head at the sight of the man adjusting his tie and searching around the kitchen for a wine bottle opener.

“What?” The bigger man laughed as he finally caught his breath. He found the old wine bottle opener in a drawer next to the fridge and as Levi walked to his kitchen table wordlessly he smiled. His entire appearance seemed to change in an instant—from innocent wanderer to the man who knew what he wanted. Something Levi'd thought about constantly the week over.

“You look dressed for the occasion.” Erwin grinned at him as his eyes wandered over Levi's form.

“Oh, I'm sorry. Was I supposed to know you would come knocking on my door at two in the morning?” His eyes opened wider than they usually did, his face becoming a bit more animated in his abject humor. Part of him was actually angry at the notion, but he knew what he really wanted.

“I'm sorry, I really am,” Erwin's tone was hushed and serious as he wandered slowly back to where Levi was standing. The smaller man held his breath, waiting in anticipation for whatever move Erwin had in store for him, his throat bobbling with a dry swallow. “I just wanted to see you.”

Erwin's hands reached up to either side of Levi's face, his fingers caressing his skin softly as he bent down to kiss him. His lips were soft and inviting, pulling Levi in further with every touch. Erwin licked at Levi's bottom lip, urging him to let him in before their tongues met, warm and slick. He kissed him deeply, gripping his face like he had nothing else to hold onto. The room around them was dimly lit, silent save for the rush of late night wind through the open windows. Levi could hardly catch his breath when he finally pulled away from Erwin, their faces still close to touch.

“I'll go, uh, put some pants on.” He looked away from Erwin as he pulled the man's hands away and made his way back to his bedroom. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt a spring of giddiness inside him; like he could jump with joy at the mere thought of Erwin waiting for him in his living room. He smiled to himself while he slipped on a pair of jeans from his dresser and headed back out. 

Erwin was already popping the cork open from the bottle when Levi came back out.

“Hey, do you have a couple of wine glasses?” 

“Do you really want to drink right now? It's the middle of the night,” Levi quirked his eyebrows at the bigger man as he made his way to the cupboard where he kept his glasses. He was glad he'd bought a few discount wine glasses a few years ago, though he never had the chance to use them. He washed them quickly before handing them to Erwin, still a bit confused by the eagerness of his visit.

“Good, thank you. Why don't I pour these and here,” Erwin handed Levi the record he'd brought with him. “you can put on the record.” He smiled, innocently enough, but Levi couldn't shake the unsettling feeling that had now buried itself in his stomach.

“Uh, sure.” He eyed Erwin while he put the record on, letting the first track play through. He looked at the sleeve; it was a fairly worn copy of a Tony Bennett album. He knew a few tracks by the man, but the album looked pretty unfamiliar.

Erwin walked over with both glasses in hand, extending one to Levi with a childish smile on his face. He seemed to look younger than last time.

“...What?” Levi was still staring at him as he grabbed the glass, taking a hesitant sip. “You've been staring at me weird since I got here. Do you want me to leave?” Erwin seemed a little hurt as he asked, his smile fading each moment.

“N-no, it's not that...” Levi looked away, conjuring up the best response possible. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to say or how to say it, and his feelings alone were a little muddled. “It's just, strange...how open you are about coming over here. I mean, maybe it's just me, but every guy I've...done anything with never meant anything serious by it. They never came with wine and music, that's for sure.” Levi scoffed at the notion. 

Erwin looked at him a bit more stern now, no hint of a playful smile or anything romantic. He stared down at Levi, silent confusion on his face. He set down his glass on the coffee table near the record player, bringing himself closer to Levi in the process.

“What if I am serious about it, Levi. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. Come here,” He snatched the glass of wine from Levi's hand and set it next to his own. He pulled Levi close, his hand settling warm against Levi's hip, his other holding his hand tight. Slowly, he rocked them back in forth, dancing softly out of step to the music playing. 

Levi took in a deep breath, hesitating to pull away before he simply gave into the motion. Erwin's breath fell warm against the top of Levi's head as he buried himself further into his chest, quietly rocking to the melody.

Breaking the content silence, Erwin spoke softly. “You were angry earlier, weren't you? With Petra and I...” Though his accusations were correct, Levi couldn't help but push against his stomach in protest, weak as the push was.

“No, I wasn't. There's no reason to be.” He closed his eyes slowly, falling into the sway of the music and Erwin's heartbeat.

“That's right, there isn't.”

They danced for what seemed like an hour or so, though Levi figured it was much less since the music played on without end. He felt warm in Erwin's embrace, and any sense of uncertainty was washed away with the early morning. He was a little surprised to feel Erwin pulling from him, his arms still wrapped around him.

“Levi, I want to see where this goes.” His tone was sincere, an inviting light to his eyes as he looked to Levi. 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sort of killer to dance with the man you've fallen head over heels in love with to [Tony Bennett's Because of you. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-4zvArJDGg)  
> Thanks to my beautiful wife, Tiff, for suggesting the opening cuddle song (Feeling Good by Nina Simone).


	3. Unforgettable

“Do you want me to put these out?”

Levi's hands clutched the soft cotton of the napkins, a bit nervous about setting the table in the most absolute, most correct manner possible. He stared to Erwin who was stirring over the cooking food on the stove, unaware of Levi's anxious predicament.

“Yeah, please. With the silverware as well.” Erwin called over his shoulder, much too preoccupied with his duties as the night's chef to care too much whether Levi got the table settings right.

“Hmm...” Levi stared down at the pure white plates, on the pure white table cloth, in a kitchen too clean to imagine himself in—though a luxury he'd found it to be. He took a solo napkin and began to fold, pinning and pressing each corner down precisely in the best imitation of a fancy restaurant as he could.

It didn't matter that he was having dinner alone with Erwin, and it didn't matter that they'd had dinner together a few times already, but what bothered Levi was the location—Erwin's home—a place he hadn't expected to be in so soon into their...relationship. 

He still couldn't imagine what to call it. They were dating—they were sleeping together—that was for sure, but the dynamics of naming something like this was all too complicated for the simply plans he had in mind for his life. When he met Erwin it was like a typhoon hitting a quiet beach, he was caught in a storm the likes of which he could never be prepared for.

That's a little melodramatic, he thought, but he shook in off, smiling a bit as he neatly arranged the napkins in perfect angles next to the two plates across from each other on the small table.

Erwin had insisted that evening that they'd have a real date—well, nothing extravagant, and it wasn't like he could take Levi out on the town without drumming up the curiosity and most-likely disgust of other patrons—at least he couldn't with the way he wanted to treat Levi that night. There was no option to hold hands, or kiss, or what have they on any date in public; so he opted for an at home dinner, candles and everything. Levi wasn't too keen on the idea of anything fancy, so instead of putting the late Victorian dining room to good use, Erwin settled with the small kitchen table for Levi's comfort.

“Almost ready...can you hand me the strainer?”

Erwin grabbed the boiling pot of noodles off the burner, rushing over to the sink where Levi was holding the strainer over the sink, carefully letting Erwin drain the noodles and hot water through the strainer, steam rising and hitting their faces with heat. Erwin looked to Levi and laughed; the smaller man's expression was focused and careful while he held the noodles in place as the water drained through.

“Don't laugh at me, or I'll throw these in your face.” Levi made a jerking motion towards Erwin with the strainer, a playful smile tugging at his cheeks. Erwin set the pot down on the counter as he smiled back, taking the oven mitt off as he made his way back to the stove.

“You wouldn't dare,” he teased. “Now, just pour the noodles back into the pot and I'll get the sauce and bread out.” He stirred the sauce on the back burner a few times before he checked through the oven window, the bread just about done—broiling over and filling the room with the scent of savory garlic.

“I can do more than that, Erwin.” Levi filed past Erwin to the wine rack at the other end of the kitchen, perusing through a few choice bottles Erwin had bought a while back but had never taken the opportunity to open and enjoy.

After a few seconds of deliberation, Levi grabbed a 1961 Cabernet Sauvignon, twirling the bottle in his hands as he made his way back over to the stove, showing it to Erwin with a questioning look.

“Ahh, good choice,” the blond smiled as he stirred the sauce through a few more times. “Go ahead and pour us some.”

Levi did so—while Erwin busied himself with pulling the bread out, the edges just crisp enough and the butter and garlic melted to perfection. Once Levi let the wine breath out on the table, he went ahead and scooped two hefty servings of spaghetti onto each plate, setting them down again in their respective places on the table. Erwin had the bread cut into serving slices, and the sauce removed from the burner to let simmer.

He carried the sauce pan over with a ladle, scooping just enough sauce onto each mound of spaghetti while Levi grabbed a few pieces of the garlic bread for each of them. He sat down, his food in front of him reminding him of how hungry he really was, and the soft glow of the kitchen lighting casting brilliant shadows as Erwin made his way over to the table to join him. He didn't smile outright, but he felt warm.

“Cheers.” Erwin grinned as he lifted his glass of wine to Levi's, the clinking of the smooth crystal filling the room around them. Levi smiled back to him softly, taking the first sip of his first expensive wine while his eyes never left Erwin's.

“This looks amazing. Thank you, Erwin.”

“No need to thank me. It was about time I cooked you something here.” He was a bit embarrassed that in the past few weeks they'd gotten to know each other, he hadn't even taken the opportunity to take Levi home. Their time had been so occupied with both the club and the long hours they spent in Levi's apartment out of sheer convenience, and it finally started to dawn on Erwin that Levi had never even been to his home.

Erwin kept his eyes on Levi as the other man started on his first bite of the spaghetti. He had faith that his cooking was at least tolerable, but he was anxious to see what Levi thought. The smaller man's eyes squinted, gathering the taste with consideration before letting the corners of his lips curl as he stared Erwin down accusingly.

“What? You thought I wasn't going to like it?”

“Hah,” Erwin could feel his cheeks heating up. “It wasn't that I thought you weren't going to like it, but you have to understand how nervous I am about you eating my cooking.”

Levi snorted as he took another sip of his wine, letting the aftertaste of blackberries and spices compliment the freshness of the tomatoes. He closed his eyes for a moment—savoring each texture and taste, and simply enjoying it.

Erwin stared at him in disbelief as Levi opened his eyes again, letting his demeanor slip back into nonchalance.

“Erwin, I haven't had a meal like this since I was a kid; and even then it was never anything this nice,” Erwin could hear in his tone of voice the sincerity, something like bliss. “Thank you.”

He felt a blooming in his chest—like a rosebud maturing into a bouquet of reds and pinks—and it was warm, and pleasant, and he felt like he already wanted to take Levi to bed.

“You're welcome.” Was all he could say with a smile.

____________________________________________________

 

They talked and even laughed while they ate, slurping the spaghetti noodles between their lips after a short while when they realized there was no reason to be formal. They went for seconds—thirds, and before long, the wine and bread were gone, and all that was left were mostly empty plates of smeared red that just couldn't be finished.

Erwin had insisted on something for dessert, and to much of Levi's resistance, he realized Erwin must have known him better than he thought the moment he pulled out a half gallon of pistachio ice cream.

“I feel as though if I have any I'll burst. But it looks so good.” Levi stared wide-eyed as Erwin opened the lid. The minty green of the ice cream—a tantalizing mistress to say the least—taunted and teased him, and Erwin, the culprit behind the scenes just smiled as he scooped two, single scoops into matching dessert bowls. He grabbed two small teaspoons, setting each one in their prospective bowls, making Levi feel even less in control than he did before.

It didn't take much convincing before the two of them were digging in, slowly enjoying each spoonful to the fullest. Erwin joked about whatever television show he'd watched earlier in the week, noting in surprise each time he brought it up how far television had gone in just the past five years. Levi smiled—it wasn't like he knew anything about what Erwin was talking about, but he found it enjoyable enough to just watch him, entertained by his silly, unique sense of humor.

After an hour of after-dinner gab and dessert their kisses were soft but eager. Erwin, leaning over the side of the table, let his hands trail up the column of Levi's neck. His fingers were freezing to the touch, burning against Levi's skin while the passion of aggression became apparent. They should've been tired, their stomach's full and their eyes drooping, but the night was perfect, and neither wanted it to end so soon.

Erwin carried Levi up the stairs to the master bedroom, his small legs wrapped around his hips while their lips still searched. They came crashing onto the bed and even though the lights were out, Levi could see the intent in Erwin's eyes; the intent they shared.

Levi, still a bit dizzy from the night's wine, caught his breath as Erwin worked to under his shirt of pants, slopping and urgent. He stared down, a moan caught in his throat as Erwin's blond head bobbed and swayed with his movements. His legs opened instinctively once his clothes were scattered carelessly across the room. Erwin kissed as much skin as possible as he made his way back to Levi's lips, the taste of sweet pistachio left in his mouth.

“I want you to do something for me,” Erwin's breath fell hot against Levi's face, his eyes narrowed and suggestive.

“What?”

“Go into the bathroom, grab the jar of Vaseline I have on the middle shelf in the cabinet.”

Levi got up wordlessly, making his way to the conjoining room. His naked skin felt warm as it hit the cold air of the bathroom, the virgin white tile like ice cubes on his bare feet. Without even thinking of turning the lights on he rummaged through through the cabinet, only finding the Vaseline after moments of searching. As he turned to leave the room—his adrenaline more than an excuse to hurry up—his eye caught on the tiny glimmer of a small vile settled next to Erwin's toothbrush holder on the bathroom counter. He peered at it closer, realizing that it was nearly empty bottle of jasmine oil. Why Erwin would have a bottle of jasmine oil, frequently used by the looks of it, and in his bathroom was beyond him, but he took a second to think before he grabbed it, opening it and being overwhelmed by the sweet scent of the purple flower.

He turned the bottle over on his thumb and dabbed a bit on each side of his neck before he recapped it and set it back in it's rightful place on the counter. A twitch of a smile curled his lips as he shrugged and headed back into the bedroom.

Erwin was waiting for him, stripped completely and laid out in full glory in the middle of the bed.

“Glad you're back. Come here.” The blond grinned, his taut form barely visible in the dark. He was erect—angrily so to be blunt, but Levi thought that was perfect. He bit his lip and made his way back to the bed slowly, the jar of Vaseline already uncapped behind his back. He set the jar down on the end table and he crawled onto the bed slowly, his eyes never leaving Erwin's.

“What's that I smell?” Erwin sniffed the air as Levi came closer, his eyes fluttering shut at the scent. “Mmm...” He hummed with pleasure as he twisted Levi onto his back, letting his nose settle in the crook of his neck, taking in the scent with each breath he took. His tongue teased at the sensitive skin there, his lips curling and kissing listlessly.

Levi moaned and squirmed against Erwin's touch, letting himself sink deeper into the goose down of the bed. His legs locked around Erwin's hips, his arms clawing helplessly into the sheets. His cock ground viciously against Erwin's, beads of precum falling against his skin.

“Oh god...” he croaked. His throat was tight and dry, and as Erwin continued to mouth at his neck he could hardly think.

Erwin grabbed the Vaseline as quickly as he could, scooping a bit with his fingers as he moved to prepare Levi. His fingers were harsh at first—two at once and hurried and forced, but eventually became gentle. Erwin continued to kiss and lick either side of Levi's neck as he opened him, beckoning his fingers back and hitting every nerve ending with frightening accuracy. 

Levi let his moans stop at the back of his throat, his face squirming into the soft pillows. Erwin pulled back, his fingers pausing as he stared down at Levi's flushed face.

“Don't be so quiet now. I doubt the neighbors could hear through these thick walls.” Erwin laughed under his breath, his mouth wandering back down Levi's collar bone.

“You underestimate how loud I can get then.” Levi smirked, his face still red down to his neck. Erwin laughed into his neck, the heat and fever of his breath mixed with Levi's blushed skin.

“We'll have to find out then, won't we?”

____________________________________________________________

 

Levi was sitting at the bar, still in a bit of a stupor about the last night he spent with Erwin. It had already been a week since then, but he still found himself utterly enthralled and lost in that night. The invitation was intimidating at first—when Erwin had asked him in bed in his apartment if he'd join him for dinner at his place—he had originally said no, that he wasn't sure if he was really ready to make an actual date out of what they were doing, but Erwin had insisted, and eventually wore him down.

Levi could've already guessed that Erwin had a nice house, and money was obvious—but he'd have never guessed the vintage, three-story empire was what he had. When Levi noted on the great condition of the house, Erwin explained that it was his parent's, and that when he inherited it he went to great efforts to get it remodeled as close as possible to it's original state, colored trim and all.

The dinner after the initial awe was even worse, and night they'd spent after that had left him speechless. They didn't leave bed until noon the next day, and even then it was only to eat and bathe.

It was obvious that Mike was paying attention to his absentmindedness because after a few minutes he let out a few coughs to bring his attention back to Earth.

“You okay?”

“Hmm? Yeah, just...preoccupied.”

“Sounds like it's a little more than that.” Petra's high pitched voice caught Levi off guard, making him whip his head back to see her draped in something other than her waitress uniform.

“Uh, no, it's really nothing.”

“I doubt it. I've never seen you so...wide-eyed before.” She cocked her hip to the side, shaped skin tight by the little red number she had on.

Levi only hummed—he wasn't the kind of person to jinx any good luck he had. He was on cloud nine that was for sure, and while he was anxious to let the other shoe drop, he couldn't help but try to keep himself grounded.

He'd never had anything like this. Nothing has ever been like it has with Erwin, and more than anything that scared him. Despite how obviously smitten he was by the man, there was still hesitation, there was still a guard he had to keep up. There was no such thing as an open, committed relationship between two men—not if they wanted to be found dead on any given day. It hurt; it hurt him to know that what there was between them now was all there'd most-likely ever be, but he could deal with that, he figured. He'd be fine with this.

He nodded as Petra stared at him, shrugging her shoulders before she made her way to the back stage to get ready to go on. He wondered if they had another duet scheduled for the night—it wasn't like Erwin ever talked about singing schedule, and the waiters were always the last to know what singers were going on that night.

Levi shook his head at Mike, who only had a coy smile on under his oppressive facial hair. They only had another hour until opening, and he didn't want to waste anymore time.

It was already past ten by the time Petra had finished up her set. It was mostly filled with new singles that Levi hadn't even heard yet, but that was clearly not what kept the audience interested. She was oozing sex appeal, and Levi realized it was probably for the best. He knew this was some much-needed confidence for her, and it would do her good to receive the attention of men other than her co-workers.

She smiled down at him while she left the stage, her hips swaying in time to the idle banter of the patrons and instruments. He smiled back softly as he set down a few orders. The tables were full tonight—not that they weren't expecting that with Petra's new-found talents and Erwin's long-standing respect.

Levi realized that tonight would be the first night he'd seen Erwin in a week, and while he was excited, he was also a bit weary about why it'd been so long since they last seen each other. It was obvious that they were both extremely busy, but he thought that the night they'd spent together was enough to at least warrant a visit or even a call, but he guessed it would be fine this way. He didn't need to be doted on, but he was starting to grow fond of the attention.

While he was putting in some orders with Mike, the audience began to applaud, a blatant indication that Erwin had made his way on stage. Levi looked up, his eyes admittedly a bit doe-like, to Erwin looking just as fresh and charming as ever. His tux was pressed to perfection, and his hair parted in just the right way. He watched as Erwin sat himself sternly on the available stool, the microphone standing before him at the height just right to reach his lips. His smile was serene and genuine, a picture perfect center to the band framing from behind him.

“I'd like to dedicate this song to someone, if I may...”

The sound of Erwin's speaking voice over the crowd was something novel, and jump-started Levi's heart. His eyes snapped to the man on stage, as same as always yet something entirely new tonight.

“They know who they are.” He smiled as his eyes wandered the sea of eyes staring him down, including Levi.

He began singing softly, almost too quiet with the low baritone of his voice vibrating throughout the entire room. His eyes were closed but vibrant with emotion and his lips formed ever syllable and word with love and devotion.

_Unforgettable..._

_That's what you are..._

Levi looked up, nearly pained as his chest constricted. He very nearly dropped the tray of drinks in his hand, stopping cold in the middle of the floor. He just stood there, wide-eyed and unsuspecting of anything, but receiving everything he could've imagined from Erwin. 

_That's why darling, it's incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable,_

_Thinks that I am, unforgettable too..._

It was like a promise as Erwin's eyes fell to Levi's. He was saying so much more than what the words of a song could offer, and it was more than Levi could bear to handle. It was like screaming at the top of his lungs the three words he hadn't even said in private, to the whole world to see—to witness the start of something so instinctual. Levi could've stormed the stage right then and there, but there was no reason to. They would have plenty of time to themselves later on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone that celebrates them, and to the rest, have a beautiful winter season! I hope you enjoyed my first completed fic, I sure did.

**Author's Note:**

> For Erwin's birthday I have this first part of something I thought of just the night before. Happy birthday, Commander Handsome, may all of your Levi harems be fresh and plentiful.


End file.
